


畏光

by jw0905



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jw0905/pseuds/jw0905
Summary: ooc，不上升。有b//d//s//m情节。涉及警匪情节都当我乱说。
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	畏光

层层叠叠深红色幔帐中躺着一个人，青青红红痕迹张扬爬在那人细瘦瓷白身体，双手颇有情趣地被垫了层绒布的手铐铐在身后。

肖战睁开眼时眼眶干涩，身上除了有些酸痛没有什么不适，昨晚满脸泪痕也被洗净。适应了一下这个姿势后，迅速找到受力点把大拇指用力一掰，疼得他一声闷哼，才将一只手解救出来。

他从暗格里取出袖珍摄像头，对准自己开始做报告，"095天，一切正常，'雪松'最近有秘密任务，待查探。"

远在千里之外的警局里，李约握着鼠标的手颤抖着，身后还站着一帮年轻的警员。他看着自己最最珍视的优秀徒弟，浑身布满性痕和皮外伤，忍到短短的视频结束，才用力地把鼠标摔在桌上。

好像那个人在告诉他们，看啊，你们最优秀的警员，是我可爱的宠物，如此羸弱，在床上被我玩弄成这幅样子。

"肖先生，吃点东西吧。"老管家端着盘子轻轻敲开房门，将盘子放在床头柜上，稍稍拉开一点窗帘，让光透进来。

"窗帘拉上。"肖战看着那束光，声音变得很冷。

"怎么，什么东西惹你不开心了？"王一博缓缓步入这仅有一盏昏黄小灯的屋子，窗帘被拉开一条小缝，外面的阳光恰好洒在肖战身上，仿佛浑身被光裹着，一点点微尘漂浮在空气中，像躲在阳光背后的静谧。

王一博接过餐盘去把窗帘拉上，老管家自觉地出去带上了门。肖战面对王一博喂过来的一勺粥撇过头去，"帮我把手铐解开，我自己吃。"

西装革履的年轻男人顿了顿，开口解释道，"怕你出事。"

"我能出什么事啊？待在这儿最可能的死法难道不是被你干死吗？"肖战抬腿踹王一博，对方生生受住这一脚，西装裤上出现一点点褶皱，他也不恼，继续捧着粥喂肖战。

实在是被磨得不行，且做了一晚上到现在才有口饭吃，肖战只好张嘴含住那小小的银匙。是清淡的鸡丝粥，肖战喜欢吃辣，但是来到这里之后就再也没吃过，因为王一博在家的时时刻刻都有可能和他擦枪走火。

一碗粥喂完，王一博才给肖战解开手铐，这会子他也没有反抗的心思了，任由他摆弄自己。王一博把他摆成一个大腿张开的姿势，细细欣赏了好一会儿，才从衣柜里拿出一个盒子，"送你的礼物，打开看看好吗。"

在这里，用越好的包装盒包起来的东西，就越不是什么好东西。纵使已经做好心理准备，解开丝带打开盒子时，眉心还是狠狠跳了跳。

是一件轻薄几近透明的白纱。

乍一看像婚纱，其实里面什么都没有，穿了等于没穿。肖战把白纱一扔，恨得牙痒痒，他一个人民警察，这95天被逼着穿了女式情趣内衣黑色的猫咪装白色的兔子装，还有不用脱就能让王一博把他那大玩意顶进自己穴里的粉色内裤，如今这角色扮演还玩到婚纱上面了。

"我不穿。"肖战抱着臂往另外一头缩。

"战战，乖。"王一博轻声诱哄着，凑过去抱他，"明天晚上穿给我看好不好？"

明天晚上。肖战敏锐地捕捉到这个信息，不动声色地给了他一拳，"你怎么不今天晚上让我穿？然后带到红房间里把我干死算了。"

王一博堪称温柔的抚着他身上性痕，"这个月交易不太平，好几次差点给条子截了，今晚上去码头处理一批货。昨晚上我太生气了，没有控制好力度才把你弄成这个样子，以后再也不会了，好不好？"

说着说着他便凑过来叼住肖战的薄唇，肖战也顺从地打开自己的牙关同他唇舌交缠，闭上的眼睛里却盛满王一博痛恨的东西。正义。

夜幕降临，王一博亲自给肖战洗完澡，在浴室里摁着他给自己口出来一次，才把穿着棉质睡衣的肖战抱出来放在床上。"我想打游戏。"肖战状似不经意地揪着睡衣一角同他道。王一博思索了一会儿，离开了房间，没一会儿拿着一部手机进来，坐在他身边，"这是我的手机，我在这里看你玩，你睡了我再走。"

肖战斜了他一眼，用自己的生日解开了锁屏，这房子里几乎每一个输密码的锁，密码都是他的生日。

他没有点开游戏，而是打开通讯录，随便点了一个号码就拨过去。王一博也不阻止他，两人之间空气都变得胶着粘稠，随着电话的一声声嘟而渐变锐利。那边接起了电话，"老板，什么吩咐？"

对方声音压得很低，王一博朝着肖战挑挑眉，示意他说话。肖战偏不遂他意，头偏过去把手机递给他。王一博很轻很轻的笑了笑，对着手机说，"没事，你嫂子想玩手机摁到的，挂吧。"

电话挂断后肖战抱臂倚在床头看着王一博，"不想玩了。"王一博没说话，把手机熄了屏，低头在他额角落下一记亲吻，"我走了。"

"赶紧滚，祝你今天晚上就被条子抓住。"肖战又愤愤地踹了他一脚。

凌晨时分突然下起了暴雨，肖战睡不着，取了画架和画布出来坐在窗台前画画。下暴雨的天空通常是蓝色或者紫色，肖战喜欢这两种颜色，一如他喜欢梵高一样。从远处铺陈，近距离细腻描绘天穹，白色颜料疯狂甩上去作雨点，最后气喘吁吁地踹倒画架。

我是不是疯了。老管家指挥着两个身强力壮的黑衣人进来看着他，而他只是抱着头坐在地上。我害怕光亮，我想画画，我渴望被他玩弄，我一定是疯了，肖战想。

"王一博呢？"肖战抬起头问。

"老板还在处理事情，请您赶紧休息，不要逼我们用药，更不要给老板带来麻烦。"其中一个黑衣人公式化地回答道。

"你放屁！他做事从来不会超过4个小时！"

两个黑衣人对视一眼，一人一边手拽住他，老管家沉声道了声抱歉，拿出针管迅速地静脉注射，肖战一句脏话还没骂出口，浑身就脱力般软了下去，眼皮缓缓阖上。

王一博，你去哪了？

醒过来时王一博正双手撑在他身侧，细细密密在他脸上落吻，肖战睫毛颤了颤，把头埋进被子里，"亲屁亲，走开。"王一博还没出声，突然房门被打开，老管家道，老板，该上药了。

王一博解开衬衫，一条血红的大口子横亘背部，还遮住肖战的眼睛不让他看。王一博的私人医生叫汪卓成，特别喜欢调侃他们俩。

"哟，活着回来了？"汪卓成提着药箱进来，看见他这幅样子翻了个白眼，"阿战呢？"

"什么时候你话能少点，我给你开三倍工资。"王一博啧了声，"还有，你不许叫他这个。"

肖战默默地从被子里钻出来，讪讪道，"汪医生。"

伤口处理好上了绷带之后，老管家和汪卓成麻溜走了，肖战坐起来靠着床头，王一博坐在床沿扣着衬衫扣子，抬眼看着他笑，"你的嘴是不是开过光啊，真的差点被抓住了。"

"没有…我就随口胡诌。"肖战看着他，竟然讲不出一句重话。

"听说昨天晚上你特别想我，说我一般4小时就会回来，还砸了一幅画，老张给你打了镇静剂你才老老实实睡下，是吗？"王一博低沉的声线都染上笑意。

"这是他们胡诌。"肖战面不改色地掀开被子下床，走进浴室洗漱。王一博习惯了他爱答不理，鞋一脱上了床侧身睡下，汲取肖战留下的那一点点温暖。

肖战出来时王一博已经睡熟了，他叫了几声王一博，无人应答，于是又取了袖珍摄像头躲进浴室里，"096天，我被注射镇静剂。昨晚王一博背上受伤，但是交易正常完成…"

压得极低的声音传入王一博耳蜗，他只睁开眼睛，堪称温柔地笑了笑。

吃晚饭时王一博才悠悠转醒，正好和上来送饭的肖战撞个满怀。肖战端着托盘磕磕巴巴问了个傻问题，"你…你醒了？"

"嗯，但是浑身都不太舒服。阿战，你能喂我吃东西吗？"没等他回答，王一博就一把将他拉进房间里，用脚一踹就砰的关上了门。

肖战：…也没见您像个伤员。

二人吃着饭，天也很快黑了一半，王一博突然拿出一个盒子来，肖战只看了一眼就噌的红了脸，浑身都在抗拒，"你他妈伤那么重，怎么还想着这事？能不能好好养伤啊。"

"不能躺着而已，这伤不算重。"王一博看起来对自己的伤丝毫不担心，差点把肖战气死。最终交涉无果，肖战无比嫌弃地把筷子一扔，出门去了。

晚上洗过澡之后肖战看着石英台子上放着的盒子，自暴自弃一般过去拿出来换。浴室里有全身镜，肖战把镜子上雾气一抹，镜中人穿着薄透贴身的纱裙，繁复花纹几乎什么都挡不住，一眼就能看到瓷白皮肤。肖战叹了口气走出去，王一博正坐在沙发上打电话，毫不忌讳地招手让他过来，坐在自己腿上。

肖战装作在看紧闭的窗帘上欧式花纹，耳朵却将对话一字一句收入。大后天午夜有一批货要走，因为货太多只好分成两批，一批在神港码头，另一批走陆路混在拉煤车里。王一博挂了电话将人打横抱起来，来到卧室里一扇门前。肖战从善如流输入密码，打开沉重的门，进入一个新的世界。

四面墙壁上是暗酒红色的消音垫，立柜和架子上是能使王一博获得世间所有一切快感的东西。肖战被放下来，裸足踩上冰凉瓷砖地板，不禁无意识瑟缩一阵，却被王一博勾着腰吻上嘴唇。

暗无天日的红房间里充满润滑剂的甜腻味道，肖战痴迷地回吻，双手绞着王一博衬衫拉下来扔在地面。王一博咬一口肖战下唇，将他推到吊床上，暗酒红色床垫上一朵白玫瑰悄然绽放。将肖战双腿用红绳捆在床角，手上戴镣铐挂在床头，立柜第一个抽屉中取出缎面领带束缚眼睛，做完这些王一博满意地笑起来，像个得到糖的孩子。取一条软鞭轻轻打在白玫瑰身上，"还记得我们的安全词吗？"

"记得。"肖战有些紧张道，"是'LIGHT'，光。"

王一博轻轻嗯了一声，蹲着在立柜最下层挑选润滑剂，最后挑了一瓶玫瑰味儿，来到吊床边欣赏肖战后庭。他双腿被红绳束缚大大张开，后穴已经湿润，液体滴在纱裙上洇湿一片。王一博将纱裙推上去挂在肖战腰间，低下头亲了一口，便将黏连润滑的二指狠狠刺入其中。

"啊！！主人…太…太快了…"王一博手指灵活，在里面翻搅抠弄，循着记忆找到敏感点用力辗磨，直到连床垫上也一片水色才拔出来，"不行的话，你可以喊安全词。"

肖战咬了咬下唇，没吱声。下一秒后穴被一根冰凉的东西填满，王一博声音带了笑意道，"挑逗棒，你最喜欢的。"

视觉被隔绝，自此一切感官都被无限放大，润滑和燃情香氛的玫瑰味儿钻入他鼻腔，甜得让人想要呕吐，纱裙微刺的面料直接触到皮肤无端生出痒意，后穴冰凉的东西被自己温暖，这种感觉羞耻又痛快。王一博点好低温蜡烛后又用软鞭不轻不重地打了肖战几下，肖战的呻吟在挑逗棒开始震动后达到顶点。

纱裙是王一博定做，可以从前面拉开，冰凉的拉链贴在肖战温热身体上惹来一阵战栗，两个乳尖一暴露在空气中就自己发硬挺立。王一博含住一侧轻轻重重吮，覆着一层薄茧的大手握住肖战性器套弄，肖战再开口已然带了泣音，"主人…阿战想射了…求求您给阿战射出来吧…"

话音刚落，王一博就离开他的身体，纵使自己呼吸浊重忍得辛苦，声音里却带了一丝轻快，"那主人再给你弄些好玩的东西吧。"

肖战细细喘了口气，竖起耳朵听动静，王一博拿来一对蝴蝶型的乳夹给肖战戴上，仿佛两只蝴蝶降落在白玫瑰上。肖战忍着射精的欲望整个人都在颤抖，又难受又爽，"求您了主人…求您…阿战想要您狠狠地插进来…"

闻言，王一博拔出挑逗棒随手一扔，解开西裤拉链将滚烫硬挺一根释放出来，直直挺进那个不断翕张的小口处。

"阿战，现在呢？"王一博整个挺入后并未动作，而是取下了束缚他的领带和手铐。肖战刚从黑暗中解救出来，还有些愣神。乳首传来一阵阵细微的痒意，提醒他现在的处境，红着脸道，"要主人狠狠地干…"

只有这个时候，他觉得自己才是自由的，无拘无束的，被爱护着的。肖战被王一博顶得一耸一耸的时候如是想着，他已然畏光。

低温蜡烛仍在燃烧，全数化为精油，王一博拿来递给肖战，下身挞伐的速度加快了些，"阿战，你想滴到哪里去就滴到哪里去，好不好？"

肖战勾着王一博的脖子起身，拿着已经融化的精油蜡烛，沿着自己的身体滴下去，精油缓缓滑落到交合之处，如蚁噬般传来一阵痒意。肖战的呻吟到一半被王一博封在口中戛然而止。

"你从来没有说过敏感词，为什么？"肖战尖叫着射在王一博坚实腹肌上时，王一博勾起一点品尝，性器还在他穴里抽动。肖战几乎能感觉到王一博粗大性器上跳动的青筋，这让他感觉到活着。

"因为主人操得阿战好爽啊…阿战喜欢主人的红房间…喜欢主人的大肉棒…"肖战支起身体换了个动作，蝴蝶下坠着的两颗小水钻随着他动作摇摇晃晃，王一博没有说话，双手撑在身后，仰头看着骑在自己身上的肖战，下身用力向上顶了起来。

第二天肖战醒过来的时候汪卓成刚好进来，见到他就开始诉苦，"王一博的伤口又崩开了，你们俩昨晚到底玩了什么啊？不会进红房间了吧？我的天哪阿战你也不管管他。不过我现在已经把他跟你隔离了，等到他伤好之前你们都不要进红房间了。真是一个比一个不省心。"

肖战不好意思地笑了笑，突然想起王一博最后的眼神，总觉得有什么不对。"在想什么？"汪卓成拿出药让肖战翻个身，挤了点在手上给肖战上药。

"昨晚上他给我一个眼神，有点奇怪。"肖战趴着枕在手上，"你认识他这么多年了，他有没有用很奇怪的眼神看过你？"

"有一次。那次他以为我背叛他去和条子告发他了，气死爷了当时，还好我凭借我三寸不烂之舌和完全清白的背景，得到了他的信任。"汪卓成手法很轻柔，清凉的药膏此刻却凉进肖战心里。

事实上这几天王一博又开始忙了，每天晚上回来都是午夜时分，肖战总是睡不着，王一博便轻声哄他睡觉，第二天起床人又不见了，难得一起吃顿饭，也吃的不多，肉眼可见的消瘦下去，倒显得五官更加英挺凌厉。

肖战躲在浴室里把王一博运货的地点和时间告诉局里的同事后，心里突然涌上一股难言的苦涩。而且这次分开两批运货，如果不抓到王一博本人，那么他就不会被瓦解。

可是他会去哪呢？肖战思考了很久觉得他应该走陆路，陆路他们很少走，每次走都需要关系，而这些关系肯定要见到王一博本人才作数，不然手下人太多，被人混进来的风险太大。

王一博听完，兀自低着头笑了笑，给手下发信息把自己的安排换成陆路。

那一天到来之前，是一个绝无仅有的艳阳天，王一博竟然难得的没有出去忙，非要拉着肖战出去散步。肖战从心里开始抗拒，王一博竟然把他扛到肩上走出去，到了花园才把他放下来。

刺眼的阳光几乎让肖战不能睁开眼，他眼睛适应了黑暗环境，突然站在阳光下，瞬间眼眶就红了要离开，王一博却死死摁住他双肩，"站在这里，哪都不许去。"

"王一博！你有病吗！"肖战流着泪大吼，"我不想站在光下面！！" "你必须站在光下面。"王一博定定的看着他，双手锁住他的肩膀。

吃过饭王一博就离开了，晚上肖战在别墅里待着，一如往常坐在床边看风景，旁边是支好的画架和差不多完成的画布，突然天空中一道闪电劈下来，响彻云霄，把天空照得如同白昼一般。肖战愣了愣，心中有一块地方猛然凹陷下去。

像多了个洞，呼呼的往外漏着风。

肖战拿起画笔，飞快地把那道闪电画在画布上，亮得刺眼，响得惊人。警车的声音由远及近传来，他把房门反锁，独自进了红房间。

"你我都会沦为笑柄。"

"…而该组织最大头目王一博在与警方交锋中不慎左胸中枪，抢救无效身亡，据知情人称，警方派遣的卧底也在王一博的别墅中自杀身亡，仅留下一幅画，名字叫'电光'…"

fin.


End file.
